


A Not So Secret

by RobotArmsApts (MatsuoMiwa)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fureyuri, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Game, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluriary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/RobotArmsApts
Summary: Yuri carefully moved over to curl up beside Flynn, already feeling some of the other mans body heat. It had hardly seemed fair Flynn was able to retain more heat than Yuri could, but made enough sense since being near Flynn was far more comfortable than it had any right to be; warm and comfortable, not far off from the sunshine filled afternoons in Springtime...Cutting that line of thinking off, the swordsman closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth, finding it oddly calming and how right it felt to rest so close to Flynn. He could allow his guard down knowing it would be safe, lose the tension his body held, feeling the familiar pull of sleep take him away...At least it was about to when his gray eyes shot open in surprise on suddenly having one of the blonds arms over his waist, being pulled closer to the man than he had been before. Adrenaline spike hitting, Yuri remained silent to see if Flynn was going to say anything or if he had just done this in his sleep. His head was against the commandant’s chest- on hearing the way the other mans heart was beating, Yuri had his answer.“....How long have you known?”
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: Blots of Blurple, Fluriary Works





	A Not So Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for Fluriary, posted late. Originally meant to go up 2/29/2020.   
> Entry 6/24
> 
> At the time of writing, I was in need of pure fluff, so here's that result.  
> Cross-posted to the fanworks side-tumblr, dA and fanworks twitter.

It was late into the night, and Yuri was shivering on his side of their bed in the inn, inwardly cursing the cold chill of winter along with his inability to retain much in the way of body heat. No matter how hard or tight he tugged his blanket around himself, it simply was not warm enough; making it difficult to keep his teeth from chattering. Far from happy, Yuri weighed his options out- the only one not making him get out of bed and look for another blanket was one he had done during the recent times he and Flynn had been working together.

Being careful, Yuri turned over to see Flynn facing him from his side of the bed, sleeping soundly. The swordsman watched for a moment to make sure he had not accidentally woken him when he turned over- from what Yuri could tell, it appeared the blond hadn’t been disturbed at all. This was not his top solution(if he were not lying to himself), but Flynn was warm. There was something oddly calming being so close to the other man while he slept, something Flynn did not know or about Yuri’s own coming close to him being purposeful. If Flynn knew at all, he had yet to bring it up or shove him away during the cold nights. It was made a little easier since Flynn had turned in earlier than Yuri most of the nights. Flynn needing the rest for work, and Yuri staying later due to his insomnia issues.

Every single time was a risk Flynn would awaken, question him over it, but right now Yuri was a bit too cold and tired to really care as much as he normally would have. The idea he was getting comfortable just being close to Flynn floated through his thoughts, leaving him to tell his mind to shut up, now was not the time for this, _again_. As silently as possible, Yuri carefully moved over to curl up beside Flynn, already feeling some of the other mans body heat. It had hardly seemed fair Flynn was able to retain more heat than Yuri could, but made enough sense since being near Flynn was far more comfortable than it had any right to be; warm and comfortable, not far off from the sunshine filled afternoons in Springtime...

Cutting that line of thinking off, the swordsman closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth, finding it oddly calming and how right it felt to rest so close to Flynn. He could allow his guard down knowing it would be safe, lose the tension his body held, feeling the familiar pull of sleep take him away...

At least it was about to when his gray eyes shot open in surprise on suddenly having one of the blonds arms over his waist, being pulled closer to the man than he had been before. Adrenaline spike hitting, Yuri remained silent to see if Flynn was going to say anything or if he had just done this in his sleep. His head was against the commandant’s chest- on hearing the way the other mans heart was beating, Yuri had his answer.

“....How long have you known?”

“Since the first time you did it.” Flynn replied too cheerfully for Yuri’s liking right now.

Yuri could practically feel that smile Flynn wore right now. He didn’t have to see it to know, yet also noticed Flynn had pulled him closer instead of pushing him away. “You didn’t say anything?”

“Neither did you,” Flynn shot back, never having meant for this to go on for so long on purpose, however the man was not going to complain. During those nights, the next early mornings he was greeted with the comfortable warmth and sight of Yuri snuggled up to him. At first, because of how cold the night was, he had wondered if it was because of only needing more warmth, being reminded of getting through the winters together in the Lower Quarter. Then when it happened again, Flynn chose to be selfish on it refraining from not say anything, enjoying the feeling of having Yuri so close. The thought had come through multiple times that the swordsman might stop if he knew Flynn knew. Still, in his selfishness, Flynn had chanced giving in to want and after he was certain Yuri was sleeping soundly, the blond would place a gentle kiss to his head, noticing that the swordsman would sometimes respond in his sleep by shifting to be closer. During some nights feeling bolder, the blond would gently brush stray hair away from Yuri’s face, lay awake a little longer thinking on his own feelings, not wanting to lose the dark-haired man again.

Even in sleep, Yuri’s own reactions had been honest, so Flynn decided to chance it. Finding someway to tell Yuri his own feelings had been on his mind. Between their work, time apart, missing one another and the timing never being right, Flynn had wondered if the timing would ever fit at all. While this was not what he had in mind, it was far better than another night missed. They had only two days before their paths would have them part ways again, for so many weeks before meeting back in Zaphias.

In the short silence, Flynn’s arm remained over his waist, adrenaline spike fading away leaving Yuri more tired than he was before. Neither of them were pushing the other away, denying any implications of what this meant between them and it left little room for guess work now. In his sleepy state Yuri grumbled. “It’s too late at night for this.”

Flynn hummed an agreement, finding himself ready to finally drift away as well. “Go to sleep. We will talk about it in the morning.”

A few more moments of silence went by, Yuri closing his eyes once more, still finding it easier than it had any right to be start falling asleep again. In such a short amount of time something drastic had changed between them; both of them feeling a newfound happiness with the event.

Yuri had been so close to sleep when his face suddenly warmed feeling Flynn place a light kiss to his head. “Sap.”

“But, yours.”

“Yeah, mine.”


End file.
